Bring Me Back to You
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Jareth and Sarah's story after the Labyrinth told in a variety of songs. Disclaimer: Do not own Labyrinth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1—Set Fire to the Rain by Adele

"You have no power over me."

It echoed through the room and through him. He was a strong Goblin King but was weak compared to the mortal girl.

It was over. No matter how hard he tried to keep her she won. He screamed out her name. Closed his eyes, he could feel her here forever.

There was a side to him that she would never know. Those words "You have no power over me" weren't true could never be true.

Part of him died. It was the last time. Something died inside. She won his heart, a mortal girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Vida La Vida by Coldplay

He used to rule the world but not now. She won. He had that last moment with her where he held everything until those words, until that final look in her cruel eyes.

He was left with nothing. His castle was in ruins thanks to Sarah.

It was lonely to be king, King of the Goblins.

His chance for companionship was gone. Had pop like a bubble when Sarah said those last words.

He gave her everything. She left him with nothing, not even his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne

"I can be tough. I can be strong."

Sarah kept telling herself in the mirror, trying to look convincing. But it wasn't true; she had a wall pulled up. No one ever saw the pain inside.

Everywhere reminded her of him. She wanted him here. She was in love with the Goblin King. After leaving she realized the truth. And the truth is that she really missed him.

"Damn, I wish you were here!"

But no one was.

She vowed that she wouldn't let go of love again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra

Her dreams kept her company. But she wanted more than just dreams.

She wanted to dance with him into the night, underneath the moon. She could see visions of them together.

"We are the lucky ones," Jareth would say when talking about their love for each other.

They would move so gracefully in the dark waltz that they entered together. Jareth would spin her. Her moonlight dress would catch the remaining light causing it to look like she was the light and not the moon.

Time goes on. And Sarah would soon wake from her dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—When You are Gone by Avril Lavigne

Sarah was independent. She knew that but sometimes she needed someone to comfort her.

Another failed relationship and she was alone again. Tears were coming down. She needed him.

She never realized what she felt about Jareth but now he was gone. And too late did she realize that the pieces of her heart were missing too.

It's been years since then and the face she came to know in the Labyrinth was missing.

She would continue on. Because she would find what she was missing eventually. Jareth and her were made for each other. She wished for him once, she could do it again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Dance Magic by David Bowie

* * *

><p>Another runner and another babe on his lap, it was boring work now.<p>

Jareth gave Sarah magic and she used it to beat him. He realized she was gone and nothing could make her come back.

Goblins were running amuck in his throne room. The babe started crying again.

He got up placing the babe on the throne.

"You remind me of the babe!"

Well at least that will entertain him for the time being.

A goblin chimed in, "What babe?"

_Sarah _he thought, "Babe with the power!"

"What power?" another goblin chimed in.

_Power over me, _he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—If I Had You by Adam Lambert

* * *

><p>Jareth was lounging in his throne with one leg on the arm rest. His sister decided to throw a ball, where all the eligible maidens would come. He yawned as he stood from the throne and left into the night as an owl.<p>

Inside a small apartment was his heart's desire, the only 'eligible' maiden for him. He watched as his Sarah and some of her friends from school were throwing a small party. She was wearing some black eye-liner. Jareth thought it looked weird on her but still it didn't matter she was still beautiful.

All he need was her, nothing else mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—She Will be Loved by Maroon 5

* * *

><p>There she was crying again.<p>

Jareth sat outside her window as an owl. He would help her if she noticed. But she wouldn't. He would be there for her even if she didn't know it. Cause even if Sarah didn't know. He would love her.

He wanted more than to sit out on a branch watching her cry. He heard Sarah sigh.

She made her way to the window, "Come out of the pouring rain."

She gave him a broken smile. He flew in. _Maybe their last good bye meant nothing at all._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9—Someone Like You by Adele

* * *

><p>Sarah looked at him, "I heard that you found a girl and you're married now."<p>

Jareth stayed in his owl form.

"Old friend, why are you so shy?" She reached out to pet him. He let her.

Sarah let her thoughts get the best of her.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you. _

_And Jareth_

_I wish nothing but the best for you. _

"Time sure flies."

Jareth knew she was reminiscing about the past. He changed, "Don't forget me, I beg, my precious thing."

Yes love hurts and they knew it did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—My Immortal by Evanescence

* * *

><p>He was gone. Sarah watched as Jareth flew out the window. She could still sense his presence in the room. It was like he really wasn't gone.<p>

She needed to move on.

Months went on. There's just too much that time cannot, could not erase.

She blamed herself for not telling him.

The pain and emptiness remained.

"He's gone."

_But he feels like he is still here._

She still had dreams of him. The wounds didn't heal.

She couldn't forget him. He was…the pain was just too real.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter—11 Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

* * *

><p>Jareth watched from the tree as Sarah was getting ready. She was all dress in white.<p>

She looked over at him. She opened the window.

"Who do you think you are?" She said in a stern voice.

Jareth stood there on the branch. He realized it was her wedding day. Sarah sighed, "You're gonna catch a cold."

She let him in.

"Forgive me I shouldn't be here."

Sarah stood there. She was beautiful.

Jareth took a step towards her, "I've learned to live half alive."

"It's too late, now Jareth. You can't come back for me."

She wasn't his anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12—100 Years by Five for Fighting

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed.<p>

Time passed fast when one is happy.

She was 15 for a moment. She was dreaming of love and wondering where it was.

She then was 22. It was a time that set her free.

Years passed.

She was 33 for a moment. But now she was married with a kid and a family on her mind.

45 and she was chasing the years of her life.

She blinked and now was 67.

She was sixty-seven and was alone.

Her husband was dead. Her kids moved away to start families of their own.

She wished she was 15 again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13—Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse

* * *

><p>Jareth was desperate for change. Yet again he was alone. He had no wife or kids. Nothing seemed to work anymore.<p>

He remembered back to a time. A time where he first laid eyes a young girl in a park.

He would always wonder about his Sarah. He waited for her invitation; she could take all of him now.

He was hanging on to his memories of her in the park and in the Labyrinth.

There was nothing else anymore.

_Was Sarah ever in love with him?_ He was starving for truth. He was incomplete.

He flew off not quite sure where to go.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14—When You Were Young by The Killers

* * *

><p>Sarah sat there in the cemetery in heartache.<p>

She closed her eyes and imagined a time when she was young and of where she used to live.

She couldn't wait for some beautiful boy to save her. She didn't need saving.

Jareth would talk like a gentleman if they met again, that she knew.

She wondered how he was.

"I wish Jareth was here."

She could image when she was young how he would come.

...

Jareth was flying to his Sarah.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15—Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

* * *

><p>Sarah was in her house.<p>

Pictures were scattered around the floor of her late husband. She reached for the phone because she couldn't fight it anymore.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Lizzy. How are you?"

"Okay. Do you still miss him?"

"Yes. I miss your dad every day."

She rather hurt than feel nothing at all. She needed someone now.

"You need to go out and date mom. It's been over a year."

Sarah said her farewells.

_I wonder if I ever cross your mind, Jareth? _She kept looking at the door. She wished he come in like he did before.

"I need you now."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16—As the Rush Comes by Motorcycle

* * *

><p>Jareth was traveling somewhere. There was coldness in the air but he didn't care. He was trying to find Sarah.<p>

_Life could go on_.

He could feel her calling him. He drifted deeper in the sound of her voice feeling strong.

The coldness in the air was surrounding him.

The rush of wind was embracing him as he flew to Sarah.

_Bring it on_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17—Only Time by Enya

* * *

><p>Sarah was sleeping when the rain came.<p>

Jareth stood before her in her dream.

"And who can say if your love grows as your heart chose?"

Sarah answered, "Only time."

They stood there close together. She felt younger.

She looked up at him, "And who can say why your heart cries, when your love dies?"

Jareth answered, "Only time."

They held each other close knowing each other's pain over their lost spouse.

"And in time we will be together," Jareth said as they kissed.

Sarah woke with tears in her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18—Come in With The Rain by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Sarah got up and looked out to the night sky. She left the window open just in case because she was still hoping that Jareth will come in with the rain.<p>

The rain was coming down hard.

He always came during a storm.

She knew him by heart now, knew he was coming.

She didn't want the sky to clear.

She sat there by the window. She will watch for him as long as it took.

Sarah fell back to sleep.

Muttering, "Jareth."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19—Candle on the Water from Pete's Dragon

* * *

><p>A cold and friendless storm found Jareth; he had suffered from trying to get to Sarah.<p>

The stormy darkness was pulling him down.

He was lost and drifting but the clouds were lifting.

….

"Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn." She whispered to the cold wet owl.

The owl hooted weakly up at her.

"Keep holding on, you'll make it, here's my hand so take it."

Sarah was holding the owl so tenderly.

He had hope.

He closed his eyes.

"I'll never let you go."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20—Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>The dark clouds were far behind.<p>

Jareth looked up at Sarah, "You are so pretty."

Sarah blushed she knew she looked like a mess.

There was magic in the air.

He smiled at her. She could feel that time slowed down.

He took her by the hand and held her close. They kissed.

"Can you feel this magic in the air?" Jareth breathed.

"It must have been the way you kissed me."

Jareth took Sarah in his arms she was no more the old lady but the girl he knew before. The girl he fell in love when he saw her standing in the park.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21—Love Story by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Sarah looked at Jareth. She could see that he too had age. He held her close.<p>

She closed her eyes and the flashback of their story starts.

Little did she know then that he was her Romeo, he was the King and she'll be the princess.

Sarah got tired of waiting, wondering if he would come around.

"Sarah?"

She looked up at him.

"Save me, I've been feeling so alone."

"Me too. I love you, and that's all I really know."

"Marry me, Sarah; you'll never have to be alone."

It's a love story that started when they were both young.


End file.
